¿Que se siente?
by Mizutani Haru
Summary: Llega un invitado nuevo a la yorozuya, a nadie le importa hasta que cierto policia le pregunta a otro, ¿que se siente?
1. Chapter 1

¿Que se siente?...

Que pregunta tan molesta me han hecho, aunque si lo pienso bien es un buen pretexto para tirar toda su preciada mayonesa por el inodoro

-Yamazaki dijo que Umibozu vino a dejarlo en casa del yorozuya

Sus labios se curvean aguantando las risas mientras con sus manos sostiene su maldito tabaco, en pocas palabras me suplica que lo mate; desgraciadamente para mi, hacerlo en este mismo instante, a media calle y despues de su maldita pregunta... Simplemente me condenaria a algo que no es

Se imagina cosas que no son, ¿desde cuando viene a importarme quien va y viene a la yorozuya?

Callar en estos momentos es la mejor opcion, es la primera vez que lo hago y mas con ese basardo fumador

¿Que se siente?... Maldita pregunta que no deja de dar vueltas en mi cabeza

-No contestaste mi pregunta, ¿que siente un sadico cuando ve a esos DOS caminando por las calles?

De nuevo se rie es estupido, defintivamente esta imaginando cosas

-Lo unico que siento es asco, podria arreatarlos por alterar el orden

Si me da asco... Ella no deja de reir sosteniendo su brazo, ese tipo solo sonrie para ella, repugnante

El se mantiene callado aspirando su cancer, sin deseos de seguir hablando con el me doy media vuelta dejandolo solo

85 horas... 85 horas desde la ultima vez que golpee a la china, desde esas horas aparecio ese tipo que segun Hijikata bastardo y Zaki es hijo de un amigo del padre de la china

Mientras camino ella lo lleva arrastrando a ese sujeto por todas partes, lo abraza yle sonrie... De seguro es su amigo gay

Ese tipo es de mi altura posiblemente un año o dos mayor que ella, sus ojos del mismo color que ella y cabello negro... Toda una princesita

¿Que se siente?

Que pregunta tan mas estupida... ¿Que podria sentir yo?... Ella lo hace para hacerse sentir admirada, posiblemente esta celosa de que muchas chicas me deseen

Seguramente desea abrazarme como lo abraza a el, si, cree que la rechazare... Que estupida necesitara mas que eso, necesitara cambiarse de cuerpo para que yo le haga caso

Por ahora que se entretenga con ese idiota homosexual

Aunque me ofende que haya escogido a ese idiota... Infeliz de seguro se esta burlando la maldita de compararme con ese

Que maldita

¿Que tiene el que no tenga yo?

¿Que?

¿Que estoy pensando?

¿No soy competente para ella?, ¿que tene el que no tenga yo?, ¿por que estoy pensando estas tonterias?

Que asco... Que se vaya con ese, mejor para mi me libro de una peste china

Okita Sougo jamas ha querido estar en el lugar de otros 


	2. Chapter 2

Exactamente 120 horas, en terminos mas simples 5 dias...

¿De que?

Desde la ultima vez que jugue mi segundo juego favorito "Molestando a china", no es tanto como que me la pasara contando el tiempo, en realidad ni me importa

Solo hay una cosa que me molesta

La muy estupida me ha reemplazado con un tipo con cara de niña y aires de gay de su misma especie, eso me ofende si se iba buscar a alguien con quien pelear se hubiera buscado a alguien que aguante sus golpes no alguien que parece que se rompe al primer toque

Maldita princesita

Pero en realidad no deberia tomarle tanta importancia, ya no tengo que escuchar su molesta voz ni sus aires de grandeza que obviamente no tiene

De hecho, en este momento deberia esar disfrutando mi momento de paz, listo para tomar mi siesta en la comodidad del pasto... En verdad es relajante

-Que irresponsabilidad no deberia dejar mierdas tan grandes tiradas

Reconsco esa voz, la distancia es corta suficiente para devolverle el ataque, posiblemente ya se fue su princeso. Aun asi por inercia abri lentamente el ojo izquierdo, ella estaba parada frente a mi cruzada de brazos y con una estupida sonrisa en el rostro, posiblemente feliz por verme

Pero no esperaba encontrarme con otra cosa detras de ella

Estaba ahi parado como si nada, sostenia su hombro diciendole palabras que en realidad no me importan, lo unico que me importa es ¿por que esta aqui?

-China no estas tirada, estas de pie, por lo tanto no hay mierdas tiradas

Conteste e inmediatamente su cara se puso mortalmente roja y parecia que le salia espuma por la boca a punto de lanzarse encima de mi

Salto rapidamente y yo estaba listo para eso, entonces ese tipo la pesco en el aire

-No te pongas asi Kagura-chan, no te vez bien cuando te enojas

Dijo ese tipo mientras la mantenia en sus brazos, confirmado ese tipo es un Yato; ella se sonrojo cuando el la bajo lentamente como si se fuera a romper, que asco

-Lo siento Shin-kun...-. Dijo ella agachando la cabeza avergonzada

¿Shin-kun?, definitivamente esta no es la china, jamas en ningun momento he visto a esa chica sonrojada, jamas he visto que abraze a algun chico que no sea el jefe, jamas he visto esa sonrisa tan estupida... Ella jamas se ha comportado asi conmigo

Ella no dijo nada mas, se dio media vuelta mientras sostenia el brazo de el; y se fueron caminando como un par de idiotas con solo verlos me dieron deseos de vomitar

Lo juro... Hare seppuku si yo me comporto asi alguna vez

Mejor decidi no darle mas importancia, volvia a acomodarme y cerre los ojos listo para dormir

Cuando desperte ya era el atardecer, que bueno es trabajar. Me para listo para regresar al cuartel y molestar un rato a Hijikata que sigue con su viejisima broma de "¿que se siente?" no pense que fuese tan infantil

Mientras camino por la calle se puede ver un monto de gente, a lo lejos puedo ver a un jefe que no esta ebrio podria pedir un deseo con eso

Me distraigo y un tipo choca cotra mi, llevaba cosas por que todo lo que llevaba en ua bolsa ahora esta regado por el suelo talvez esa era la cena de su familia deberia disc... No, fue su culpa

-Lo siento-. Me dice el mientras recoje las cosas del suelo, sabe quien soy

-Si descuida-. Le contesto como gesto amable

El me mira y que ganas me dan de pisarlo al ver la cara del princeso

-Oh tu eres el tipo de hace rato-. Mdice sonriendo 'amable'

-Y tu eres el pr... El tipo que estaba con la china-. Le constesto imitando su estupido tonito

-Jaja china... Asi vestimos los Yato es gracioso-. Dice entre risas mientras se pone de pie a mi altura.-Me llamo Shin

-Sougo...-. Le contesto

-Supongo que eres amigo de Kagura-chan-. Me dice intentando adivinar

-No, no lo soy-. Le contesto serio y el parece sorprendido

Su cara se ve tan idiota asi, pocos segundos despues sonrie a lo bajo y me vuelve a mirar

-Ya veo... No me lo tomes a mal pero me hace muy feliz oir eso-. Este tipo esta loco

-¿Asi?-. Le pregunto, este tipo es raro

-Cuando caminaba con Kagura-chan, ella te vio a lo lejos y se acerco a ti eso me hizo sentir celoso un poco-. Dijo el

-¿Eres su novio o que?-. En realidad no se ni por que hago esa pregunta

-Mmm no... Aun no-. ¿Aun?.-Cuando eramos niños jugaba con ella y su hermano despues paso mucho tiempo para verla otra vez hasta que Umibozu me trajo aqui

-¿Y la vas a hacer tu novia o algo asi?-. Encerio... ¿Por que pregunto?

-Eso deseo, por eso me alegro de que tu no seas nada de ella... Seria malo tener competencia

¿Acaba de sonreir como un psicopata?, ¿eso fue una amenaza?, se dio media vuelta despidiendose de mi amablemente y diciendo algo de hacer la cena para la yorozuya

Ese tipo esta loco pensando que yo podria quitarle a la china...

La china ya es mia

Espera...

¡¿Que acabo de pensar?! 


	3. Chapter 3

Por alguna extraña razon... Mientras caminaba por los pasillos del cuartel algunos me veian asustados y otros simplemente huian de mi, pero mejor ni le tome importancia alguna

No tuve una noche muy buena que digamos, me duele la cabeza y por alguna extraña razon esa 'princesita' es el causante de todo, sus palabras me pusieron de mal humor

En este segundo para empeorar mi dia, me veo obligado a patrullar junto al idiota de Hijikata-san... ¿Que tan mal estare que ni siquiera me dan ganas de asesinarlo como se debe?, talvez enferme o algo, talvez tengo fiebre y no me di cuenta

-¿Amaneciste mal o que?

Me pregunta de mala gana mientras caminamos

-¿Te preocupas por mi Hijikata-san?

Le pregunto sarcastico y el hace cara de repulsion, lo matare por esto

-¿No te has visto en un espejo? tu cara se ve llena de furia desde esta mañana

-No tengo motivos para estar de mal humor...

Le contesto deteniendo mis pasos, que el haga el resto del trabajo hoy no me siento de humor

Estoy a punto de irme dando media vuelta...

-Oye entonces que sentiste...

De nuevo su maldita pregunta

-Nada en realidad

Le contesto y por la mirada que me da, no me cree, lo agragare a la lista de razones para matarlo

-Yamazaki investigo algo mas...

Dijo con aires de misterio, ¿donde esta una bazooka cuando se necesita?

-...Parece ser que Umibozu le escogio prometido a la chinita

¿No es muy joven para eso?, eso es pedofilia, ella no debe hacer estas cosas, ese tipo se la quiere estrenar, no permitire eso... De nuevo... ¿Por que estoy pensando estas cosas?

-Pues pobre tipo... Me estas aburriendo me dijeron que hay un puesto bastante sospechoso me largo

Le contesto dandome la vuelta alejandome de el, no tengo tantas ganas de seguir hablando

De nuevo a cada paso que doy las personas lucen asustadas... Lo admito esa vez si estoy de mal humor todo por culpa de Hijibaka y sus chismes

-¿A donde vamos ahora Shin-kun?

Algo debe haber mal en este mundo para ver a esa estupida con la princesita gay justo frente a mi

Ella me ve haciendo una mueca de molestia, ganas de golpearla no me falta, camina hacia mi mirandome de mala gana dejando atras a aquel idiota

Punto para mi, no espera... ¿que?

-¿Por que siempre arruinas mi dia sadico?

Me pregunta, quiere pelea lo se

-Disfruto tu sufrimiento

Le cotesto y ella levanta un puño amenazador me siento listo para devolverle el golpe y...

Maldito hijo de puta, con una sola mano la levanta poniendola sobre sus hombros, lo habia olvidado es un Yato

-Kagura-chan es nuestra cita

Le dice ese maldito y ella le sonrie

-Le siento Shin-kun

Le contesta con las mejillas rosadas, el se da la vuelta con ella sobre el

Punto para la cara de niña... ¿Que...? Estupidos pensamientos

Ella no deja de reir mientras se van, el da media vuelta mirandome fijamente a los ojos y con aquella sonrisa psicopata que vi ayer...

"Te gane"

Es lo que me dice con su mirada, esa bien tienes un cita con la china no es la gran cosa, si yo quiero ella vendra conmigo

Pero necesitare una pequeña cooperacion

Saco mi telefono buscando entre todas mis perras un numero que jamas pense usar

Me odia... Pero hara cualquier cosa por su amiguita

El telefono suena se que contestara, si no esta comiendo debe estar ignorando mensajes

-¿Hola?

Dice la voz al otro lado del telefono

-Escucha bien Imai Nobume... 


	4. Chapter 4

Esta parada masticando una molesta dona, su inexpresiva mirada, a decir verdad pense que la veria hasta cuando tuvieramos una batalla, pero ella se hizo amiguita de la china, odio admitirlo pero me es de ayuda en este momento

-Imai Nobume...-. Le digo en forma de saludo

-Okita Sougo...-. Me dice inexpresiva.-¿Donde esta Kagura-chan?

Directa, eso me agrada

-Tiene una cita con un tipo

No tuve que decir nada mas, desenfundo su espada en ese momento buscando a quien sabe quien, esta tipa esta loca, pero precisamente por eso es perfecta

-¿Donde esta?-. Pregunta ella

-No tengo idea...-. Le contesto y ahora me dedica una mirada de odio como si me hubiese metido con su comida

-Inutil-. Murmura para si misma.-Pero si me llamaste debe ser por que te estas muriedo de celos

¿Celos?, es posible usar esa palabra para referirse a mi, ¿existe tal cosa en mi el rey sadico?

-No te equivoques, el jefe me lo pidio-. Le contesto

Ella se queda en silencio unos segundos

-Como tu digas-. Me contesta.-¿Como la vamos a matar?

Me ha leido la mente, bueno en realidad sabia que diria eso, cuando matemos al princesito le hechare la culpa a ella y yo salgo ganando

Caminamos por las calles, ella parece tranquila mientras sigue comiendo con aquella mirada inexpresiva

-¿No te causa molestia que ella este con otro?-. Me pregunta rompiendo el silencio

¿Molestarme que este con otro? Excelente pregunta...

Ese tipo toma su mano y la abraza, yo jamas hice esas cosas y la verdad... Si me molesta, nadie debe tocar lo que es mio...

¡¿Que clase de cosas pienso?!

-No, en realidad no me importa-. Le contesto

Ella de nuevo se queda en silencio, entonces aquel sonido que me pone de mal humor suena en mis oidos... Aquella estupida risa, aquella estupida voz

-Mira por haya va Kagura-chan-. Dice ella señalando a la estupida china

Esta con aquel princeso, cubriendose del sol con aquel enorme paraguas, el lo sostiene con una mano mientras con la otra sostiene su mano y le sonrie... Borrare esa sonrisa de su rostro

Justo a mi lado ella piensa lo mismo que yo, aquellos ojos no reflejan nada mas que deseos de matarlo

-¿Tienes algun plan?-. Me pregunta con la mirada fija en ellos

-Acercarnos-. Le contesto y ella me mira

-¿A que hora la cortamos el pene?-. Me pregunto

-Esa es la fase 3-. Le contesto

Ella suspira y como si nada ocurriera caminan hacia ellos, la dejaria morir sola pero se que me involucrara de una u otra forma, no me queda mas opcion y camino detras de ella

-Kagura-chan-. La saluda, y la estupida china le sonrie mientras me hace un breve gesto de disgusto

Aquel tipo parece no molestarle... Pero puedo oler su odio

-¡Nobume!-. Grita la china alegre lanzandose a los brazos de la come-donas

Ahora la que me dedica una sonrisa de victoria es ella. El princeso parece molesto... Me agrada eso

-¿Que te trae por aqui?-. Pregunta la chica y la estupida come-donas la abraza

Ella no contesta, en cambio me mira fijamente a mi, la china la acompaña y el estupido princeso tambien, en menos de 10 segundo todos me estan mirando

Venganza...

-Tenemos un cita-. Contesto

Puedo sentir como ella me amenaza mentalmente, el princeso sonrie, lo torturare por eso y la china... Parece que a ella no le importa

-Nobume no deberias salir con porquerias-. Dice ella dedicandome una mirada de odio

-El me rogo-. Me las pagaras maldita come donas

La china me miro con desconfianza

-No le hagas nada a Nobume-. Me advirtio

-Tranquila Kagura-chan, ellos se ven bien juntos-. Intervino el princeso

-A ti no te conozco-. Dijo la come donas

Seguramente pensando donde colgara su pene cuando lo corte

-Mi nombre es Shin-. Dijo con un tono amable

Es un hipocrita donde quiera que lo vea

-Sera mejor que nos vayamos, ellos estn ocupados-. Le dije a ella

Ella me miro molesta sin entender

-¿Que estan haciendo?-. Pregunto ella

-Tenemos una cita

Dijo aquel imbecil pelinegro, la rodeo con sus brazos recargando el menton en su cabeza y ella se sonrojo...

Jamas en mi vida habia sentido tanta ira... Mentira la habia sentido, cuando el bastardo de Hijikata se acercaba a mi querida hermana, jamas pense que volveria a experimentar esa ira

-Mira ellos tambien tienen un cita-. Me dijo ella

Su mirada reflejaba ira al igual que yo, como si hubieran tocado una de sus donas o algo parecido... Pero habia hecho una pregunta que podria llevar a cabo mi plan

-¿Y por que no tenemos una cita doble?

Pregunte haciendo aquella cara angelical e inocencia que siempre uso, la china abrio los ojos a la par, el princeso me miro odiandome y ella sonrio en complicidad conmigo

-Seria una buena idea...-. Contesto el princeso mostrando la sonrisa mas falsa que he visto en mi vida

-Pe...pero Shin-kun-. Intento decir la china

-No tiene nada de malo Kagura-chan, ellos son tus amigos-. Le contesto el

-Ella, el no-. Contesto dedicandome odio con la mirada

-Entonces vamos-. Dijo la come donas

Comenzamos a caminar, el princeso se empeño en molestar la tomo de la mano sonriendole amablamente, me miro retandome y de paso retandola a ella... Se lo quiere, quiere que tome la mano de esta Ella me miro amenanzadome de cualquier tacto posible que pudiese hacer, es una situacion dificil... El princeso va ganando...

Pero la china es mia, ella me pertenece a mi

Tengo que comenzar la fase 2 del plan


	5. Chapter 5

La descripcion correcta para la incomodidad seria precisamente este momento

Una mesa para cuatro en un restaurante bastante caro para parejas, la china justo frente a mi, a mi lado la come-donas y frente a ella el princeso. Todos en total silencio, debo admitirlo hasta a mi me incomoda

Puedo sentir miradas fijas en mi, la china me mira, puedo sentir su odio mientras no deja de comer como un cerdo y el tipo a su lado tambien me mira... Su mirada busca arrancarme la cabeza

-¿Eres una amiga muy cercana a Kagura-chan, Nobume-san?-. Pregunto el rompiendo aquel silencio incomodo

Ella lo miro dejando de comer sus preciadas donas, ¿que clase de pregunta es esa?, me pregunte y por la mirada de ella, tambien se pregunto lo mismo

Esta celoso, lo se

Ella se levanto de su asiento y rodeo a la china con los brazos, ella no se quejo al contrario la abrazo tambien; luego me las pagara ella, pero admito que me gusto la ira del priceso

-Si somos muy unidas-. Contesto

Esas simples palabras bastaron para ver aquella psicopata cara de ese tipo. Ella y yo disfrutamos eso con una sonrisa de victoria y la china simplemente no se dio cuenta de ello

No hubo mas conversacion, se sentia que ese tipo buscaba deshacerse de nosotros de alguna forma pero a la vez trataba de mantener una "imagen" frente a la china que idiota sin duda

-¿Kagura-chan quiere ir a los juegos?-. Pregunto ese tipo lleno de amabilidad

Ella sonrio llena de alegria jalando del brazo al tipo hasta el lugar, mientras a mi se me habia casi acabado el dinero por culpa de la come-donas y lo peor de todo es que mi plan ni siquiera habia dado comienzo

-¿Nobume no vienes?-. Pregunto la china deteniendo su paso, se lo que piensa esa china "el sadico se quedo pobre" puedo oir sus gritos burlandose

La chica a mi lado me miro

-¿Vamos?-. Pregunto

-Claro

Conteste, la respuesta era obvia ara eso la habia llamado, necesitaba un pretexto para acercarme ya despues le pedire "prestado" a Hijikata

Entonces llegamos a los juegos, no habian muchos pero hubo uno que inmediatamente trajo mi atencion y al parecer el de la china tambien pues corrio hacia el

Un juego de tiro, fue ahi donde la considere una buena presa

-¡SHIN-KUN QUIERO JUGAR ESTO!-. Grito la china emocionada

El tipo pago mientras ella estaba preparandose para dejar la quiebra al tipo del local

¿Por que no revivir los viejos tiempos?

Me acerque y me prepare para jugar tambien, el princeso no se lo espero pobre idiota. La china me miro a las ojos retandome, tenia tanto tiempo que no teniamos un momento a solas donde solo existamos ella y yo, ¿que? Me equivoque de pensamientos

-Quiero el conejo-. Dijo ella

Entonces yo le di al conejo, le gane y solo para molestarla. Inmediatamente exploto en rabia y me disparo a mi la maldita

Me dolio, pero me hizo enfurecer la risa de ese tipo

La golpee y ella me golpeo a mi, en un par de minutos ya habiamos comenzado una batalla que hacia mucho tiempo no teniamos, era tan reconfortarte hacerla enojar

-Solo sabes hacerme enojar idiota-. Me dijo mientras peleabamos

-Es divertido-. Conteste

-Te odio-. Dijo ella

-Yo tambien te odio

Conteste, un intercambio de palabras bastante agradeble, palabras que siempre cambiamos... Pero llego ese tipo la sostuvo de la cintura separandola de mi

Me pare del suelo mientras ella era sostenida por ese tipo

-¿Esto tambien es parte de tu plan?-. Pregunto la come-donas

-Si-. Menti y ella lo supo aun asi no me dij nada mas

El princeso finalmente solto a la china, sacudio su cabello mientras le decia unas cosas que no escuche. No creo que hayan sido quejas por que ella sonrio

Al final me entregaron el conejo de peluche que ella tanto deseaba para molestala se lo regale a la come-donas

Supongo que se molesto por como me pateo haciendo un puchero

Se ve enojada, eso significa que... Funciono la idea de quitarle el peluche

-Creo que la pusiste celosa-. Me susurro la come-donas

Eso no tiene ningun maldito sentido, ella me odia y tiene al prinss... ¿Asi que celosa?, eso es algo bueno para mi

Parece que le gane a la princesita

-Nobume vamos por algo de tomar-. Dijo la china

Ellas se sonrieron y caminaron juntas dejandome atras... La china celosa, parece ser que ya esta establecida mi propiedad, es inevitable sonreir en este momento no tengo ni la mas minima idea de por que me siento tan feliz

-Ya veo por que dijiste que no eran amigos...-. Interrumpio mis pensamientos ese tipo

Crei que habia ido con ella, acomodo su cabello y se acerco mas a mi a paso lento

-¿Que quieres decir?-. Pregunte y el dejo escapar una risa

-Ella es mia-. Contesto, pero no respondio a mi pregunta

-Estas muy seguro-. Le dije

-Si lo estoy-. Contesto.-Ella no estaria con alguien que ni siquiera acepta lo que siente por ella

Insinua que yo estoy interesado en ella

-Te estas equivocando-. Contesto

-Entonces si no es asi... Dime que sientes cuando me vez con ella

De nuevo esa pregunta, ¿que se siente? ¿Tengo que responder?... Siento rabia por haberme quitado un juguete, no me consiero posesivo pero hay simplemente cosas que nadie debe tocar y ella es toda mia

Demonios...

Y entiendo eso que dijo, ella es mia, supongo que si estoy un poco interesado en ella

Se acerco mas a mi, su mano se movio formando, el estaba listo para golpearme y yo para responderle todo lo que he estado conteniendo

Entonces alguien se atravezo, con una mano me saco volando al igual que al princeso

¿La china?

Estaba de rodillas sosteniedo un paraguas que no me dejaba ver quien era... Entonces se puso de pie

Me basto con ver su larga trenza para sentirme maldito por los Yato, otra molestia... El esta aqui por su querida hermanita y seguramente para apoyar a su amigito este

-Kamui-. Dijo el princeso

-Tiempo sin verte, Shin-kun-. Dijo el pelirrojo sonriendo

Maldita sea... Supongo que todos estan aqui por ella 


End file.
